Shift into turbo: Moon racer Turbo power!
by TVDTO2018
Summary: Divatox is out for revenge for what happened on Maranthias. Zordon leaves and so do some of the others. Will Hayley, Justin and the new team be able to defeat Divatox and her forces. Or will she succeed in conquering the universe?
1. Chapter 1: Shift into turbo part 1

Chapter 1: Shift into turbo part 1.

TVDTO2018:

First chapter down.

 _(S.I.T: Moon racer turbo power)_

Hayley's POV:

Tanya Kat and I are walking towards where the graduation ceremony is being held. Kat, Adam and Tanya are getting graduated today. Tommy who is working with our uncle has already got his certificate.

"I think the Botanical gardens was an excellent choice," Tanya informs Kat. "To hold our graduation ceremony."

"I agree," I say nodding.

"Yeah me too," Kat agrees with the both of us. "I just wish Tommy could be here."

"We know Kat," Tanya begins gently. "But working on his uncle's stock car crew was just something he couldn't pass up."

"Yeah," I say smiling. "Our uncle is a tough man and only takes someone who's dedicated."

We pass Adam carrying a plant and he speaks as he begins to walk with us. "Yeah and besides he's already picked up his diploma."

"Yeah you're right," Kat says sounding a little happier. "It is a great experience and I am happy for him."

"Good," Tanya says.

"Perfect," Kat says as she places the angel grove sign on a podium.

"Hey, Rocky hows the programs coming along?" She asks Rocky.

"Well," Rocky says. "I just have this box to do right here. I wish there was more I could do to help but my back's sort of still sore."

We all sit down around him.

"Hey man we're just glad you're okay," Adam reassures him. "That was a pretty nasty fall you took."

Rocky nods. "So are you guys gonna finish telling me the story or what?"

"I think we should wait for Justin," Adam explains. "I'm sure he doesn't want to miss telling you about his first experience as a ranger."

"Hey it was my first experience as well," I remind him but laugh.

"Where is he anyway?" Tanya asks.

"Well he had to take a placement test," Adam tells her. "They have to figure out what grade he fits in for his new school."

"Yeah I've already took mine yesterday," I tell them. " I'm in the same grade I was going to be in at my old school."

"Poor Justin," Kat says. "He's probably fallen behind the other kids moving around so much."

I nod my head but I have a feeling Justin will surprise us.

Justin appears not long after. "Guys. Guys. What'd I miss? Did you tell him about the putrid pods yet? Our backs were up against a wall and I threw a front kick and a side kick..."

"No," Tanya says placing a hand on his shoulder. "We actually did not do that yet."

"Cool," Justin says smiling. "I thought I missed it. Did you tell him about Divatox yet?"

"Not yet," I say as we walk along with Adam holding Justin's bike.

"Man what a witch?" Justin says making me smile.

"I mean it was absolutely amazing really," Kat says as we begin to tell Rocky of our adventure.

"Yeah Rocky you would not believe all the stuff that happened to us," Tanya begins. "It was incredible."

First the others explained about Lerigot and how they tried to rescue him but he still ended up with Divatox. We went on to explain about how the morphers and zords were made. How we all met up and Justin and I broke the news that we are the newest rangers. We then went on about everything that happened on our way to and on Miranthias.

The freakiest part was when we explained all that happened to Kim and Jason. I mean if it weren't for Lerigot and his wife they'd still be evil and we would probably have lost.

"Wow that's incredible," Rocky says as he makes sure the microphone is working and we all sit on the steps. "But what happened to Divatox?"

"I don't know," Adam explains. "I guess she went back to wherever she came from."

"I still can't believe you don't want your powers back Rocky," Justin says having been told he can keep the morpher. "It's so cool being a ranger."

"Yeah," Rocky agrees. "But I've got a lot of stuff to do with my karate school and... I don't know I think the powers in good hands."

"Right Rock," Adam begins. "But remember you'll always be a power ranger in spirit."

Our communicators suddenly go off.

"This is Adam,'" Adam says raising his wrist.

"Rangers come to the power chamber," Alpha says. "Zordon needs you right away. Ha-ha."

I share a look with Tanya at the laugh that Alpha gave.

"Was he laughing?" Tanya asks.

"He was definetly laughing," I say also laughing.

"I think we better get over there and see what's going on," Kat suggests and we all get to our feet.

We say goodbye to Rocky and find somewhere secluded to teleport away.

 _(S.I.T: Moon racer turbo power)_

We arrive at the command center to see Alpha with a cake. It is clearly for the others who are graduating. Alpha had baked it himself from what we had been told.

"And I made it all by myself," Alpha clarifies with his chef's hat on.

"It's beautiful Alpha," Tanya says as we all smile.

"Rangers," Zordon begins and we all look up at him. "I have been proud of you for many things but never as proud as I am at this moment."

"AY-YI-YI rangers!" Alpha exclaims. "I'm so happy I could cry."

I smile a little and pat Alpha on his shoulder. "Oh Alpha don't if you cry I'll cry."

"Don't worry Alpha it'll be okay," Justin says from Alpha's other side.

"All right now we better get going before we miss it," Adam says.

"I hope I remember my speech," Kat says as Justin and I follow Alpha as he places the cake down.

"Oh you'll be great," Tanya reassures her. "Are you coming you two?"

"We'll be there," Justin explains. "Alpha promised he'd teach us about the communications systems."

"That's right Justin," Alpha agrees.

"We won't be too long," I promise them.

"Don't be late okay?" Tanya says to us both.

The three of them then teleport out. Justin goes to nick a piece of cake but Alpha stops him. "UH-UH-UH, now listen here young man. No tasting. Got it?"

I laugh at them both before Alpha begins to tell us how to work the communicators and how they will be able to hear it. Then he goes through all the other bits and bobs with us.

Suddenly through the speakers we hear some noises that sounds like monkey's. We begin to look around in confusion but we cannot see the source of the problem anywhere.

"What's that sound?" Justin asks. "And where is it coming from?"

"Sounds like monkeys to me," I say still looking around.

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI!" Alpha says. "The transmission is coming from the city's main energy facility. I've never seen anything like it."

"Zordon why don't we go check it out on our way to graduation ceremony?" Justin suggests.

"Yeah we can make sure it's nothing to worry about," I agree.

"Very well you two," Zordon agrees. "But be very careful."

"Right," Justin and I both say before we teleport out.

 _(S.I.T: Moon racer turbo power)_

We arrive at the facility and begin to take a look around.

"Huh?" Justin says and I turn to see he is staring at two monkeys.

"I told you that sound was monkeys," I point out to him as we approach the two primates.

"What are these two monkeys doing out here by themselves?" Justin wonders as he leans down in front of them.

"I don't know," I say as they continue to make noises.

"Are they trying to tell us something?" Justin wonders.

We suddenly hear a voice. "Hmm maybe I should have turned left back there?"

We turn and gasp as we see Elgar stood there. What is he doing on Earth. We thought they had gone back to there own planet.

"Elgar," Justin says. "I thought the monkeys were trying to tell us something."

"Congratulations later," I say patting him on the shoulder. "Right now we need to find out what he is up to."

"Come on," Justin says to the monkeys and we begin to lead them away.

"Or maybe it was right," Elgar continues.

"You two monkeys stay right here," Justin says as we place them somewhere safe.

"We'll be back as soon as possible," I say before Justin and I nod at each other.

We look around the corner to where Elgar is stood.

"You can never find a gas station when you need one," Elgar says and I notice that he must be lost.

The monkeys continue to make noises so Justin shushes them. But then they run away right past Elgar. Justin tries to follow them.

"Come back here," he says.

"Justin wait," I whisper following him.

"Who's there?" Elgar says before turning to see us.

"Uh-oh!" Justin says as we both turn to look at Elgar.

"AHA time for the cards to cut you!" Elgar says and in his hand a sword made of cards appears.

"Hey Elgar!" Justin says as we face Elgar. "Remember us?"

"Yeah," Elgar mocks him. "But didn't you used to be a lot bigger?"

"I can still take care of myself," he says. "And so can my friend."

I nod. "Size is nothing."

"We'll see," Elgar says and we run forwards.

Justin ducks under a strike and I block Elgar's wrist as he swings it around. Justin kicks him and I also do a spinning hook kick.

Justin then moves forward and kicks him back into a piece of metal.

"Why you little pipsqueak!" He growls at Justin and pushes him backwards. "What do you think you're doing?"

I run forwards and kick him away from Justin and punch him in the stomach.

"THIS!" Justin says kicking him as well.

We both wait for him to make another move.

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

TVDTO2018:

Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: Shift into turbo part 2

Chapter 2: Shift into turbo part 2.

TVDTO2018:

Enjoy and please review with any ideas. This story will be a future Andros and OC Carlos and Ashley will end up together. I take any suggestions but please remember I'm dyslexic I cannot help if my spelling is dodgy.

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

Hayley's POV:

We still stand facing Elgar. If it comes to it we will morph.

Justin and I run forwards and together we manage to flip Elgar. He gets back to his feet and turns to face us.

"Good one!" He says.

"You give up Elgar?" Justin asks Mockingly.

"It's probably best if you do," I join in with a smirk.

"Me give up?!" He says clearly finding it insulting. "Get real! PIRANHATRONS!"

The fish-faced foot soldiers appear to fight us. We glance around at them.

"You want to get serious huh Elgar?" Justin asks.

"You bet!" Elgar says laughing at the both of us. "This ought to be good! Come on!"

Justin and I share a glance before nodding.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" We both say before twisting our wrists so our morphers appear, inserting the keys into our morphers and twisting.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!"

"MOON RACER TURBO POWER!"

We finish morphing and prepare to fight the Piranhatrons and Elgar.

We split up and I prepare to fight Elgar. I run forwards and kick him. He goes to strike me with his sword but I duck. Turning I catch him off guard with a punch.

I see out of the corner of my eye a Piranhatron trying to sneak up on me. I turn and kick him in the chest. But in my distraction Elgar had moved away and now I am surrounded by Piranhatrons.

I glance over my shoulder to see Justin fighting upstairs. I turn back and duck to dodge a foot that was coming at my head. I step back, grab its leg and twist sending it sprawling into the air.

I then turn and head towards the stairs to try and help Justin. But I am intercepted by a few more.

"Justin I'm coming!" I yelled up to him.

"I'm okay!" He yells back down to me before joining me on the ground.

I turn and punch and kick all of the Piranhatrons. "Get-off-of-me!"

Suddenly Kat and Tanya appeared morphed to help us. I am glad there are more then two of us because we were becoming really outnumbered.

"JUSTIN! HAYLEY! WE'RE HERE!" Tanya yells.

"Great!" I yell back before kicking another Piranhatron down.

Not long after Tommy and Adam appear and the whole crew is here. I kick three of the the monsters before jumping over them to fight a few more. I punch one and duck to swipe the feet out from under it.

After there all gone we reunite to face Elgar as a team.

"All right Elgar!" Tommy says as we stand together. "You're finished!"

"Yes my work here is done!" Elgar agrees.

"What did you do to the power plant?" Tommy demands.

"Thats for me to know and you not to know," Elgar informs us. "BYE-BYE!"

He then disappears with the Piranhatrons. I sigh as we need to find out what he did.

"Well," Kat begins. "I guess the theory that Divatox went back to her own dimension is out."

"Yeah," Tommy agrees. "We know she did something to this place. We got a lot of area to cover let's start looking. You guys ready let's do it!"

"READY!" We all agree.

We run off to search the power plant.

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

"I cannot believe how big this place is," Tommy says. "It's huge!"

"I don't know where to start," Kat agrees.

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack," Tanya says.

"A really large haystack," I say with a sigh.

"We're not even sure what were looking for," Tanya points out to all of us.

"We know its trouble," Justin says.

"And we know if we don't find whatever we're looking for," Adam begins. "It means bigger trouble."

"Yeah this place is too big to find anything together," Tommy says walking back towards us. "The only way we're going to find it is we just got to split up. All right. You guys start at the outside and work your way in. We'll start at the middle and work out. Got it?"

"Got it!" Tanya, Adam and I say before running off.

After a few minutes of searching we find nothing so we head back over to Kat and Tommy.

"Tommy, Kat," Tanya says as we see them and run over to them.

"Hey guys did you come up with anything?" Tommy asks.

"We didn't even find a trace of anything unusual," I tell them.

"How about you?" Tanya asks.

"No we didn't either," Kat says.

"Hey guys," Justin says coming over to us. "I got the turbo navigator."

"Did Alpha make the adjustments?" Tommy asks him.

"He was acting weird but Zordon said that it would automatically adjust to spot anything extraterrestrial," Justin explains to all of us.

"Okay let's try it out," Tommy says turning the turbo navigator on.

"Can you see anything?" Kat asks him.

"Yeah somethings near the main generator," Tommy says as he views the readings on the turbo navigator. "All right let's get over there."

"Right behind you!" Tanya says as the six of us head towards the main generator.

As we get to the right area the navigator begins to beep louder.

"All right it's really close," Tommy says before spotting it. "Hey there it is! Come on!"

We run over to see its some sort of detonator.

"It's ticking and we don't have much time left," Justin points out as we look at the clock.

Suddenly blasts appear forcing us away from the detonator.

"That my friend is a monumental statement,"Rygog says having been the one who blasted us.

"Rygog what are you doing here?" Adam demands to know.

"Just destroying the power rangers," Rygog says. "ATTACK!"

And once again we are fighting Piranhatrons. I kick one that got to close to me and punch another. Ducking under a kick I move over to Tommy as he grabs the detonator.

"We've got to get this out of here!" Tommy says as I stop the Piranhatrons from attacking him as he picks it up.

"Is there a switch to turn it off?" I ask him.

"No," he says to me as I continue to fight the Piranhatrons off. "Nothing. We've got to get rid of this thing."

Kat runs forward to help me stop the Piranhatrons.

"We'll hold them off," Kat says as we grapple with the minions. "You get it out of here!"

"Right!" Tommy agrees.

Kat grabs one and I kick it in the stomach. Turning I block another punch and flip it over my shoulder so it goes over the railings and falls to the ground.

We watch as he places it on the R.A.M.

"It's gonna blow!" Justin points out.

"TOMMY!" Kat yells in worry.

"Do it now!" Adam tells him.

Tommy places the detonator on it and then points in a direction and tells it. "GET GOING!"

The R.A.M races off with the detonator. We all jump over the railing so we can stand besides Tommy. It goes off into the distance before blowing up causing us to cover our eyes from the shock-wave it causes.

"YEAH!" Adam and I cheer.

"All right!" Tommy says glad that it is gone.

We all congratulate each other.

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

We arrive at the graduation to see Mr. Kaplan trying to distract everyone as Kat who was supposed to be doing her Valedictorian speech did not turn up.

"And who could forget that wonderful senior class trip to the botanical gardens," he says and I can see that even the teachers are falling asleep."Of course the poison ivy was a bit of a problem and then there was that exciting trip to the recycling center," he spots us as we arrive. "I see that our commencement speaker has returned so without any further ado, Katherine Hillard."

We clap and cheer as we sit down. Justin and I head to the back to sit with the other guests.

We listen intently until the end of her speech. "And although we won't be coming here everyday we take with us the knowledge of ourselves and the world. The confidence to face whatever life hands us and friendships that will last forever. For this we will always be grateful. Thank you."

We all clap again for the end of a great speech.

"You may now move the tassels to the other side of your cap," Mr. Kaplan tells the students and they do so. "Class of 1997 I'm proud of each and every one of you. I salute you and wish you good luck in whatever the future holds."

Justin and I get to our feet and head towards the other as caps are thrown everywhere. I place my arm around Adams shoulder and Justin stands in front of the five of us for a group hug.

I am so happy for them.

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

We go to the juice bar to celebrate the others graduation.

"Hey Tanya did you hear about the job at the radio station?" Adam brings up the discussion about futures.

"You guys are looking at the new trainee at KAGV!" Tanya informs all of us.

"Cool," Adam and I say.

"So what are you doing this summer?" Tanya asks Adam.

"I'll be working as a stuntman at the angel grove amusement park," Adam says.

"That's beautiful," Tanya says.

"Wow!" Kat agrees.

"Good for you!" I say to him.

I see LT. Stone walk in with the two monkeys from earlier. Of course I cannot say anything about seeing them at the power plant as it'd raise way too many questions.

"Lt. Stone where did they come from?" Kat asks a we approach him.

"I found them wandering around outside," Lt. Stone explains. "And they dragged me in here. Sounds weird but I think they're trying to tell me something," and even as he says it the one Lt. Stone isn't holding begins pointing at something. "It's like he's trying to tell me something. Hey come back here."

The monkey had gone running over to a young man with a banana split. He screeches at the boy who just slides the food over to him. Lt. Stone tries to stop him but he ends up smashing into a waiter who had another banana split. He falls to the ground and we all watch as the banana split goes crashing down onto Lt. Stone right in the face.

We all laugh as he is covered in it.

The two monkeys approach him. "You know there is something awfully familiar about you two."

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

TVDTO2018:

Hi guys sorry for not getting this up yesterday I had a job interview.


	3. Chapter 3: Shift into turbo part 3

Chapter 3: Shift into turbo part 3.

TVDTO2018:

Please review.

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

Hayley's POV:

We are all sat down having a drink.

"You know I wonder how Tommy's doing at his race training?" Kat says to all of us.

"I'll bet he's having a blast," Adam says.

"I'm sure he will enjoy it as much as our uncle does," I say smiling.

"Hey," Tanya says looking up at Kat excited as she seems to remember something. "Did you find out about your student teacher assignment?"

"Well as a matter of fact," Kat says. "I'm gonna be working with the incoming freshman at Angel grove high."

"Cool," I say as I will be a freshman at that point. "I'll probably see you there then."

She nods.

"That's great," Tanya says happy.

"I know," Kat agrees.

"Speaking of incoming freshman," Mr. Kaplan says from behind us as Justin approaches our table with a drink. "Justin I've been looking for you."

"For me?" Justin says sounding a little worried.

"The results from your equivalency test were passed along to me," Mr. Kaplan explains. "Kids... It seems we have somewhat of a prodigy on our hands. So... as of this fall you'll be attending Angel grove high."

We are all so happy for him.

"Congratulations," Tanya and I say at the same time.

"Thanks," Justin says looking shocked but happy at the same time.

"We'll be in the same year," I say holding my hand up for a high five. "That's great."

"I can't believe I'm going to high school," Justin says after processing the news for a few minutes. "I'm not even tall enough to reach the lockers."

"Oh I'll help you there," I say laughing.

"Yeah don't worry about it you're gonna do great," Kat says wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Yeah," Adam agrees.

"You will," Tanya says with a big smile.

Suddenly our communicators go off. We glance around before going to a secluded spot to answer the call.

When we answer we find out that Zordon and Alpha want us to come to the command center right away. We glance around before teleporting out.

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

We arrive at the command center wondering what is wrong. We are shocked to see Lerigot there.

"Lerigot?" Adam says.

"Rangers," Lerigot says as we approach him.

"What are you doing here?" Kat asks kneeling down in front of him.

"How's your family?" Justin asks.

"Family good," Lerigot tells us causing me to smile. "Baby big."

We all laugh at that. It is good to see him but I do wonder what he is doing here.

"Lerigot you didn't have to travel this far just for our graduation," Tanya says but something tells me he wouldn't come just for that.

"I'm afraid there is more to it," Zordon tells us.

We are shocked when we notice Alpha seems to be sobbing.

"Alpha what's the matter?" Kat asks as she stands straight again. "Zordon?"

"There is no easy way to tell you this rangers," Zordon explains to us.

"Tell us what?" Adam asks him.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask alarmed.

"No Hayley," Zordon reassures me. "Lerigot has returned to give me my freedom. I will soon return to my home planet to rejoin my own family. I realize this is difficult rangers. But the time has come to bid farewell."

"I can't believe your really leaving," Adam says as we all stand in a line. "And Alpha too."

"I'm afraid so Adam," Zordon says to him.

"It's just not gonna be the same without you," Kat says sadly.

"I mean who's going to cover our backs?" Tanya asks.

"I have made arrangements for that Tanya," Zordon reassures her. "You will not be alone."

We all try to take in the fact that we will loose Zordon and Alpha for good.

"Must hurry," Lerigot says after a few minutes. "Circle please."

We form a circle but Kat says what I also noticed.

"Wait!" She exclaims. "What about Tommy? He'd never forgive himself if he didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

As she finishes Tommy appears in the command center.

"Tommy!" Adam says. "You made it!"

"Are you kidding me?" Tommy says with a smile. "I couldn't miss this."

"I had already informed Tommy of our situation," Zordon explains how Tommy already knew as he joins the circle. "Lerigot you may begin."

Lerigot lifts his key and it begins to glow gold.

"Good-bye rangers," Zordon says. "Know that the power is always within you."

A second later and the alarm begins to go off. I wonder what could be going wrong now.

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI!" Alpha exclaims as Lerigot stops what he was doing. "Zordon, there is a problem with the wormhole."

"If we don't hurry we may have to stay," Zordon says. "Maybe we'll be able to return home another time."

"No that's not right," I say to him.

"Hayley's right you can't miss your chance to go home," Justin agrees.

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI!" Alpha repeats.

"Rangers observe the viewing globe," Zordon says and we walk over to the screen. "I'm afraid there is a more urgent problem that must be attended to."

We see giant vehicles and inside one of them we see Elgar.

"It's Elgar," Tanya says. "He's heading into angel grove!"

"We better head him off in the zords!" Adam says.

"Right!" Tommy says before we all go for our keys. "SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

We insert the key and turn.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER! TURBO POWER!"

"DESERT THUNDER! TURBO POWER!"

"DUNE STAR! TURBO POWER!"

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!"

"MOON RACER! TURBO POWER!"

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!"

We morph and teleport out so we can take down Elgar.

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

"Okay guys let's stop him!" Tommy says as we all head out in the turbo zords.

Elgar and all his vehicles come at us.

"You can't stop me you fools!" He says to all of us. "I'm Elgar!"

"Yeah?!" Tommy says. "We've stopped better than you!"

After a few seconds of chasing one I say. "These guys don't quit."

"Uh guys?" I hear Tommy say and I turn to see that Elgar is chasing him and trying to crush him.

"Tommy hold on!" Justin says.

"We're coming!" I say forcing my zord to turn quickly.

Justin and I go forwards to help Tommy. Justin crashes into it and from the other side I fire missiles that send it rolling sideways.

"I got to think fast!" Kat says as two are about to crush her so she splits her zord and the two trucks crash into each other.

I gasp as one rams into my side sending me rolling. "UH-OH!"

I manage to get back on track but it begins chasing me again. I press a few buttons and go racing up the side of a cliff. The truck crashes.

"Oh right a jump! Here it goes!" I watch and roll my eyes as Justin does the jump. "Oh man that was so cool."

"Calm down Justin!" Kat says before deciding we need to go into the megazord. "Begin docking sequence."

She splits her zord but its a rough docking. The air bag even comes out.

"That was a rough one!" Kat says as both she and Justin go to the cockpit in the megazord.

"Here we come guys!" Tanya says.

Both Tanya and Adam's zords take sharp turns.

"Justin's sure having fun," Tanya says laughing.

"He's not the only one," I agree as I cover the others combining there zords with my missiles.

"They're both kids having fun with new toys," Adam tells her. "Let them you did remember."

"It sure is a tough way to dock," Kat points out. "Hope we'll get better at it."

"We have to," Justin says. "We can't get much worse."

"Let's try again," Tanya suggests. "Okay you ready?"

"Yeah ready as I'll ever be," Adam says.

"Let's do it!" Tanya encourages

"NOW!" Adam tells her.

They finally manage to combine together.

"All right!" Justin says to them. "They did it! I'm right behind them!"

As they lock up I am shocked by one of the tanks for covering my friends. Tommy comes to my aid and knocks him away.

"Hayley time to dock!" He says.

"Got it!" I say.

I split the moon racer and attach it to both sides of wind chaser and then I appear in the cockpit.

"All right!" I say as I high five both Tanya and Kat.

"Now let's go get some bad guys!" Adam says.

As a group our zords bash the tanks around.

"All right good one!" Tommy says. "Now its my turn!"

But as Tommy goes to complete his docking Elgar gets in his way. He's stopping us from getting to him.

"Going somewhere?" He taunts.

"As a matter of fact," Tommy says trying to get around him. "Yes!"

We roll along the cliff below Tommy and Elgar. Tommy races on so he is lined up with Elgar.

"I don't think so ranger," Elgar says and he rams Tommy into the side of the cliff. "Back for more huh?"

"Oh man," Tommy says. "Now let me see how do I kick this thing into turbo?"

"Are you seriously trying to read a manual why driving a zord?" I ask shaking my head.

"HEY! Some of us didn't learn our zords back to front before hand!" He says amused. "It's lucky I got it on me. GOT IT!"

He goes into turbo and the zord splits showing the head of the megazord.

"Hey Elgar!" Tommy says,

"Yeah what is it?" Elgar calls back.

"Watch were your going?" Tommy tells him and then Elgar crashes into a rock and there is an explosion.

"That wasn't funny!" Elgar informs Tommy.

Tommy hides the head of the megazord again. I hope he joins us soon.

"Sure it was!" Tommy laughs before going off the cliff. "Initiating final docking sequence!"

Tommy's zord lands in its spot and he appears at the front.

"All right Tommy!" Justin cheers.

Kat, Tanya and I clap.

"Great one Tommy!" Adam says clapping him on the shoulder. "You're number one!"

"Let's do it!" Tommy says.

"INITIATE TURBO MEGAZORD!" We say holding up our keys and then inserting them into our consoles.

"TURBO UP!" Tommy says twisting his.

"TURBO UP!" The rest of us say also twisting our keys.

"Let's do it!" Tommy says as our steering wheels change.

We go into the megazord mode and prepare to fight Elgar.

"I'll give you this one power rangers," Elgar says as he and the other tanks retreat. "But next time you're mine."

"YEAH!" We all cheer as he disappears.

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

We teleport back to the power chamber. We are still morphed but no longer have our helmets on. Alpha looks distressed.

"Hey whats the matter Alpha?" Justin asks.

"AY-YI-YI!" Alpha exclaims.

"Divatox has activated a device that has accelerated the closing of the wormhole," Zordon explains and we all look down a little sad. "We must leave right away. Words can't express the gifts you have given me and the people of Earth. We will miss you dearly."

Lerigot does the magic again and Zordon disappears from his tube.

"Good-bye rangers," Alpha says waving. "I miss you already. AY-YI-YI-YI-YI!"

"Good bye Zordon," Adam says as golden glows are above us.

"Good bye Alpha," Tanya says. "You'll always be in our hearts."

They disappear completely and we watch on the screen as there essences begin going through the wormhole.

"Look they're in!" Justin says.

But the alarms go off again.

"What's going on?" Adam asks.

"It's Divatox's device," Tanya says and we both move over to the computers to find out what's going on.

"The wormhole's collapsing," I say being pretty good on a computer.

"What?" Kat says shocked.

"What if it closes on them?" Tommy asks worried.

"Zordon, Alpha gone... forever," Lerigot informs us.

We know we've got to get out there and destroy that machine.

"We have to get that device!" Tommy says as we see the monster guarding the machine on the viewing screen.

We turn and Tanya says. "BACK TO ACTION!"

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

We stand on top of some stairs and the monster and that device are below us.

"Look who's here!" The monster says. "The jellybean patrol. Can I help you?"

"You can help yourself by going back to wherever you came from," Adam says to them.

"Sorry I always finish what I started," It says holding a giant knife and spoon in its hands. "YUM-YUM! SNACK TIME!"

He jumps at us and crashes through Tanya and Tommy. Tommy goes flying down the stairs as the rest of us begin to fight the monster. I jump forward at the same time as Justin and as he kicks him I go to punch him. Both are blocked and I am pushed aside.

He then turns and strikes Tanya as Tommy runs back up the stairs to help us. He kicks him and the monster growls.

"Justin get that device!" Tommy says.

"You got it!" Justin says and he separates from us as Kat and Adam grab the monster.

He kicks Kat into a wall so I run forwards. I manage to block most of his attacks but then he hits me with his fork sending me flying into a lamppost.

"Hold on guys!" I hear Justin yell out to us as he goes to get the device. "I almost have it!"

I get to my feet wincing a little at the pain.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" The monster yells blasting at Justin.

"JUSTIN!" Both Adam and I yell worried.

The blast hits him and he falls to the ground. I gasp.

"Justin!" Tanya calls out.

"I've... got... to... get it!" Justin stumbles on his words as he struggles to get to his feet.

The monster strikes Tommy across the chest sending him back.

"Tommy you okay?" Kat asks.

"You rangers are good but not good enough!" The monster informs us.

Suddenly two torpedoes come flying down and hit the monster. We all groan at the explosion and sparks that makes.

"Let's do it guys!" Tommy says to all five of us.

"WE NEED TURBO MEGAZORD POWER!" We all say doing a sign in the air. "NOW!"

Our zords appear and we all jump into our different zords.

"All right guys lets hit it!" Tommy says from lightning cruiser.

We combine the zords.

"INITIATE TURBO MEGAZORD!" We all say inserting our keys and turning. "TURBO UP!"

"It's turbo time!" Tommy says.

We go into megazord mode and prepare to fight.

We go speeding at the monster with our sword in hand. We fire the moon missiles to get his attention.

"How dare you?!" He growled.

"Oh we dare!" I smirk.

"TURBO MEGAZORD SPIN OUT!" Tommy says and the megazord begins to spin really fast.

It goes through the monster and then lands on one knee on the other side. The monster explodes.

"YES!" We all cheer.

 _(S.I.T: Moon racer turbo power)_

We are back at the power chamber. The machine has been stopped and we watch as Alpha and Zordon's essence disappears.

"What happened?" Adam asks in alarm. "Are they all right?"

We all glance at Lerigot. "They are home. Good bye power rangers!"

He then uses his wand to leave us and return to his own home. I feel the lonely feeling in my chest at the lack of Alpha and Zordon. I may not have known them long but they were still always there at the command center every time we've been.

"He's gone!" Tanya exclaims.

"And so are Zordon and Alpha," Kat says with sadness in her voice.

We are all feeling it now. Who is going to watch our backs?

Tanya, Kat and I stand near Zordon's now vacant tube.

"Are you okay?" Tanya asks Kat as she turns to look at us.

"Yeah," Kat says to her and I give her a small smile. "I'm just gonna miss them."

"We know," I say.

"And now we're all alone," Kat continues.

But another voice joins our that shocks me.

"YO-YO-YO!" Alpha who had just reappeared says but he sounds different. "What'cha talking about alone? What am I- invisible."

We are all shocked at this.

"Alpha?" Tanya exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that's me all right," Alpha says coming towards all of us. "Alpha VI the latest and the greatest in a long line of Alpha's. Hey kid why don't you take a picture or something?" Alpha asks when he sees Justin staring at him. "It'll last longer."

Suddenly flashes appear all over the command center. We all move to stand in a circle as we look around. Then a woman that's only partially visible appears. She is in a white outfit and she is a beautiful person.

"Yo! Welcome!" Alpha greets her.

"Who is she?" I ask Alpha VI.

"She's beautiful," Kat says as we all stare at her.

"She's Dimetria fro the planet Inqueris," Alpha informs us. "Makes a heck of an enterance don't she?"

"Do you know who we are?" Kat asks her.

"Do you know who you are?" Dimetria asks confusing all of us.

"Yeah we're the power rangers," Tommy states.

"Is not who you are more then the power rangers Tommy?" Dimetria asks and I feel even more confused. "Are the questions you have the reasons you have these expressions?"

"Well Zordon said someone would take his place," Adam explains to her. "But we really didn't know what to expect."

"Would you be surprised to learn that there are many unexpected events in your future rangers?" Dimetria asks us.

As we all share a confused look Dimetria goes inside of Zordon's tube. She is much bigger now.

"And now are you surprised even more?" Dimetria asks us.

We all know things are going to be different from now on.

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

 _TVDTO2018:_

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow rangers

Chapter 4: Shadow rangers.

TVDTO2018:

Please review.

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

Hayley's POV:

Justin and I are working with Tommy on his new racing car.

"Five-eighths," Justin says as he goes to retrieve a wrench for Tommy. "Here's the wrench."

"All right thanks," Tommy says smiling.

"Now I can test the power and the R.P.M on the engine," Justin tells us both.

"I tell you what Justin," Tommy says. "Why don't you start it up and give it some gas?"

I smile knowing Justin will love to do that. He is always excited to try new things.

"And we'll monitor the diagnostics?" I ask Tommy who nods.

"You've got it," he says.

"Okay," Justin agrees before moving to get inside the car.

Tommy stands up and takes something off of the engine. He then comes to stand besides me and gives me a smile.

Justin starts the engine. The engines meters begin going up. I glance at it with Tommy. But then it begins to get really high.

"Don't go past the red light Justin!" Tommy cautions Justin. "Justin ease back a little bit."

"Justin listen to Tommy!" I say as my worry begins to grow. "Ease up!"

"Drop it down!" Tommy tries again to get him to listen but its like he's frozen. "Justin the engine's going to blow ease back!"

Smoke is surrounding the engine.

"I'm trying to let go!" Justin explains. "But I can't! My foot! My foot's stuck! Tommy, Hayley help!"

"Hold on!" Tommy says as we both move to go round the other side.

"We're coming!" I tell him.

Tommy grabs him and we reassure him as we try to get his foot loose. With a powerful tug the three of us land on the floor as the engine explodes. Sparks fly everywhere and I cover my eyes from the explosion.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asks Justin.

"Yeah," Justin reassures him in a small voice before looking at the car. "Tommy I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Justin," Tommy says offering him his hand. "Give me your hand. Hayley!"

After helping Justin to his feet he helps me.

"Thanks!" I say.

"I should have checked the accelerator to make sure it wasn't still sticking," Tommy scolds himself.

"Hey we all make mistakes," I point out to him.

We are now working on fixing the engine.

"This is gonna take a lot of work huh?" Justin says to Tommy who is on a slab working underneath the car.

Tommy comes out to speak. "Nah. It's not that bad. I uh tell you both what. Why don't we crank up some music and get started?"

I smile I love music.

"Hey," Justin says excited. "I got a new CD. You both have to hear it."

"Go for it," I say motioning to him to put it on.

"Yeah put it on," Tommy agrees.

Tommy gets to his feet and together we begin to get things ready.

"Hey," Justin says making me glance at him. "Where is it? It was right here yesterday!"

"You know what," Tommy begins clearly remembering something. "Have you two noticed a lot of things have been disappearing in the last few weeks."

"Now that you mention it," I say glancing down at my wrist. "A bracelet my mum brought me last year went missing and its really upset me."

"Yeah," Justin agrees with both of us. "My basketball is missing too."

"And my sunglasses," Tommy says glancing around. "Man this is too weird."

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

Why Tommy and I are working on his engine Justin is doing a side project.

"I think I know how to catch our thief," he says smiling.

"Really?" Tommy says sharing a smile with me at Justin's enthusiasm. "How's that?"

"I took parts from this radio..." Justin says looking at us with his protective goggles on before taking them off and holding something up to us. "And made a homing device. I plant it on something. We'll catch our thief."

He places the device in his pocket.

"Cool," I say high fiving him.

"All right," Tommy agrees. "Great idea Justin!"

Suddenly our communicators go off.

"YO racer boys and girl, you got trouble at the construction site," Alpha's voice says as Justin answers the call. "I suggest you get over there pronto."

"All right calm down Alpha," Tommy says into his own communicator. "We're on our way. Let's go."

The three of us leave the garage.

When we get to the Construction site we are stopped by some sort of weird being.

"Well, look who's here," he says taunting us. "Three of my favourite colors. Get them shadows. You know what to do."

He jumps off of a ladder and lands in front of what looks like a copy of our other teammates. I am worried where the others are right now.

"We can take them," Justin says.

"JUSTIN WAIT!" Both Tommy and I say as Justin runs forward.

Justin does not listen and prepares to morph before we can stop him. "SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

But as he begins to morph something weird happens. The monster named chromite aims some sort of blaster at him and fires. It seems to take his morphing energy. Then before our very eyes a shadow copy of Justin's ranger form appears if front of him and Justin remains unmorphed.

"What's going on?" Justin asks confused.

The shadow copy then blasts Justin who falls backwards.

"Justin!" Tommy says as we both run over to him.

"He..." Justin begins shocked. "He intercepted my morphing energy."

"That must be how they overpowered the others," Tommy points out.

"Squish them!" Chromite orders the shadow rangers.

"We obey!" The shadow rangers all say before running forwards.

I begin to fight the pink shadow ranger. I go to kick her but she grabs my ankle and shoves me so I fall back. I quickly regain my balance and run forwards again. But then she catches me off guard with a kick to the ribs. She pins me down by the shoulder and I look around to see green holding Tommy and yellow and blue holding Justin.

"What did you do with our friends?" Tommy demands to know.

"That's for me to know," Chromite says. "And you to find out fearless leader. You'll join them soon enough. Now take the little one away!"

"NO!" I say struggling against the shadow holding me.

"Tommy, Hayley help!" Justin says as to blue shadow ranger carries him over his shoulder.

"JUSTIN!" Both Tommy and I yell.

The yellow shadow ranger comes over and hits both Tommy and I in the stomachs winding us and sending us to the ground.

"Justin..." Tommy whispers.

"Put me down!" Justin demands flailing his legs.

"Let's go shadow rangers!" Yellow says.

"To the chromite cave!" They all say together before disappearing in a flash of light.

Tommy gets to his feet and then helps me up.

"We better get back to the power chamber," he says and I nod. "Before there's no one left to help."

"Yeah," I agree. "Hopefully the others will be okay until we can help them."

We look around before teleporting out,

 _(S.I.T Moon chaser turbo power)_

We head into the power chamber to get some help off of Alpha and Dimitria.

"Hey, Tommy, Hayley," Alpha says when he sees us coming in. "It looks like those phony-baloney rangers were really sending you guys for a..."

"Yeah we know," Tommy says glancing at me. "It was like fighting shadows."

I nod. "They knew the others moves so well."

"Dimitria," Tommy begins. "The chromite captured the others by stealing there morphing powers. How is that possible? I mean are those other rangers just like we are?"

Dimitria does her usual and confuses us. "Do you really believe that there could be exact duplicates of the power rangers? That the power zordon has given you can be so easily stolen?"

I sigh wondering why she's answering a question with another question.

"Well no," Tommy says and we walk closer to the alien woman. "But if they aren't rangers... Look please, please... can't you just tell us what to do? How do we find the others? What about these fakes?"

"Tommy calm down," I say placing a hand on his arm as Alpha approaches us.

"Tommy, Tommy," he manages to get my cousin's attention. "You really don't get it do you? Dimitria is from Inqueris. INQUERIS! Like inquire. She doesn't give answers. She asks questions."

I nod now understanding why she speaks the way she does.

"Yeah but Zordon always," Tommy begins.

"That's the point Tommy," I say and he turns to me. "Dimitria is not Zordon. We need to listen and solve the answer to Dimitria's questions ourselves."

"She's right," Alpha six says. "And you two don't have a lot of time so get with the program slick."

"All right, all right," Tommy says rubbing his temple. "Think. If they're not rangers then what are they?"

We begin to do some tests to try and figure out what those rangers are made of.

"That's it," Tommy says. "Alpha you monitored the fight against those creeps. Watch the particle analysis."

We both watch as they bring it up on the screen.

There completely made of light.

"They're not real," I realize.

"What are they?" Alpha asks us.

"They're made of light," Tommy tells him. "Refracted light."

"And what destroys light?" Dimitria asks the both of us.

"What will destroy light?" Tommy says tapping his foot on the ground as he thinks. "That's it. It's so simple. All we have to do is find the others."

I nod and then I think about it.

"Tommy," I say thinking back to earlier. "Justin created that homing beacon."

"Yeah?" He replies.

"He had the device on him when we left the garage," I remind him. "But the tracker part is still at the garage."

Tommy's eyes widen as he realizes I am right. "You're right."

We teleport out.

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

Tommy and I head back to the garage to find the tracker. We find it.

"All right," Tommy says as he holds it in his hand. "Good job Justin. Hayley well done as well. You work well under pressure."

I nod and smile. But as we head outside where met by Chromite and three of the shadow rangers.

"Well there he is," Chromite says when he spots us coming out of the garage. "The last two little lonely rangers."

"Were not lonely," I say glancing at my cousin. "We have each other."

Tommy nods with a smile.

"And just where do you think you're going Mr Mrs smarty-pants?" Chromite demands from us as Tommy places the tracker in his pocket. "Why not surrender to us now? We'll take you to your friends."

"Yeah," Tommy says as the shadows surround us. "I bet you will."

"But I am going to have pass!" I say glancing around at all of them.

"All righty then," Chromite says. "Soon you'll learn that shadow rangers can do absolutely anything better than you! Now get him my glowworms! ATTACK!"

The shadow rangers all begin to attack us. One kicks me but I block it and push it away from me. Tommy grabs the yellow one.

"Tell me where my friends are!" He demands.

"Maybe if you two morph you'll find out!" Chromite tells us.

Tommy knees yellow and I punch pink and kick blue.

"Sorry pal we plan to keep our powers," Tommy says.

"Amen to that!" I say forcing one of the shadows back with a hard shove to the chest.

"Maybe you will!" Chromite says. "But we'll see for how long!"

I knee blue and turn and duck to sweep the feet out from under pink. Tommy and I end up fighting back to back as we are being overwhelmed. There are still four of them and two of us.

Tommy and I jump over some barrels. But then Tommy gets kicked into a car. I quickly run over to him. As blue shadow goes to kick him I block the kick. I push him backwards but then the shadows knock us both down.

"Where's all your tough talk now?" Shadow yellow demands. "Huh?"

"That was fun!" Chromite says. "But now its time to join your friends in our cozy little cave."

They all laugh at us.

"Why not give it up lonely rangers?" Yellow says. "You're history!"

We look up to see where the sun will be covered. "All right boys. Time to shine a little darkness on you."

Tommy and I jump to our feet and then we throw some tires at the shadow rangers to get some space between us and them. Blue comes running at us so we each grab an arm and flip him over onto the ground where the shade is.

He glows before disappearing.

"What?" Chromite says. "How dare you turn the lights out on my ranger?!"

Tommy and I turn and smile knowing we've now found there weakness. Yellow runs at us and we work together. I kick her and Tommy is forced to duck under her foot.

Green joins the fight and Tommy fights him and I yellow.

I kick her away from Tommy and green so they cannot work together. I watch as Tommy gets rid of green.

The he comes to assist me with yellow. Together we block her kicks and punches. She is quite strong even for the two of us. She then knocks Tommy down and shoves me into a wall.

"See I can take you bot on alone!" Yellow taunts.

Tommy glances back at me before making a taunting motion at her. "Come and get me."

"You asked for it!" yellow says taking the bait. "Come and get me!"

"NO ITS A TRICK!" Chromite yells but yellow does not listen.

She follows Tommy and ends up in the shade. She disappears in the air.

Tommy comes over to me and helps me to my feet.

"Okay Chromite!" I say as we prepare to fight the Chromite now. "Your secrets out!"

"Thats all right!" Chromite says holding his hands up in fear. "I was going to tell you! Look at the time! Got to go!"

Chromite disappears.

"Yes!" Tommy and I say happy that we got rid of him for now. "Now all we got to do is locate and free the others."

"Yeah." I say. "So we need to use the tracker to lead us to the homing device!"

He nods and we raise our wrists.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" We shout and morph.

"MOON RACER TURBO POWER!"

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!"

We leave to find the others.

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

We are near the mountains right now.

"All right," Tommy says as we go around following the beacon. "Should e getting closer! Whoa the signals getting strong!"

"This has to be it!" I say to him. "The Chromite said something about a cave remember."

We then spot a cave entrance.

"This has got to be the entrance," Tommy nods as he spots it.

We head into the cave.

"Justin, Tanya are you guys in here?" Tommy calls out as we go further into the cave.

"Anybody hear us?" I call out hoping that they are okay.

"Intruder!" Shadow pink says and raises her blaster as we get within sight.

She shoots at us but misses as we duck behind a rock. Tommy and I pull out our own blasters.

"Its Tommy and Hayley!" Justin says as he spots the two of us.

"Watch out!" Adam says as we prepare to fire at Pink and she at us.

She dodges Tommy's blast. And we hide behind the rocks to avoid hers. We move and then I see the source of lights in here. I shoot the first one.

"One down!" I say as the light goes out as the blast destroys it.

"And one to go!" Tommy says rolling across the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Pink says trying to stop him.

She shoots and Tommy drops to the ground and fires at the second crystal. It goes out like the other one.

Shadow pink disappears along with it.

"Yeah!" Tommy says. "We turned your lights out you poser!"

We high five as I help him to his feet. The others approach us looking happy.

"The bars are gone!" Justin says looking impressed.

"Oh man its good to see you guys!" Tommy says as we high five all of them.

"Where are the shadow rangers?" Justin asks curiously.

"They're made of light," Tommy explains. "And the opposite of light is dark."

"So when we took away there light source they vanished," I finish the explanation.

"Wow! Very smart!" Kat says to the both of us as they all look impressed. "But how did you find us?"

"Justin made a homing device!" Tommy explains as I nod.

"I was hoping one of you two'd remember," Justin says holding the device up.

"Wait," Kat suddenly remembers. "Divatox planted a detonator. I'm sure the Chromite's guarding it."

"Well we've got to stop her," Tanya states the obvious. "But how do we find it?"

Adam suddenly leans down. "Look footprints!"

We all look down as well to see footprints made of light. They should lead us to the detonator and Chromite.

"Its the Chromite's footprints," Justin comes to the same conclusion as me. "Your two's helmet produces a special light that shows the footprints!"

"Then we can use them!" Tommy realises. "To track down the Chromite and the detonator.

"LETS SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Adam says as the other four morph.

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

We follow the footprints to a construction site right near where the others were taken except for Justin.

"Hey look!" Tanya says looking at them. "The tracks lead right past the radio station!"

"Yeah," Kat agrees. "That would explain why the Chromite attacked us here before!"

"I bet he's here now!" Tommy says.

Just as he finishes saying it blasts appear all around us. We quickly move to avoid them. Chromite appears.

"Here I am!" He says taunting us. "But you're too late!"

"Yeah," Tommy says. "We'll see about that!"

"I just love a colourful fight," the monster says.

"Let's get this geek!" Tommy says and we all go racing towards the Chromite.

Tommy attacks first aiming a kick which Chromite ducks. Tanya and Kat kick him both at the same time but it does not have much effect. He then hits Adam and dodges my punch at the same time. He then jumps on top of some crates and Tommy follows him. He jumps over Tommy's feet and goes to kick Tommy who is quick to block it.

He then kicks Tommy who falls off of the crate. He lands on his back hard.

He blasts at Tanya and Justin who do a back-flip each and land on some more crates.

"What a blast?!" The monster says.

Justin and Adam have to dodge his blasts. Tanya jumps off of a ladder and lands beside him. She speaks but I cannot hear from where I am stood.

Not long after he knocks her off as well.

"We'll get him Tanya!" Kat says as I nod at her.

We jump at Chromite but he blasts both of us. We land on the ground next to each other.

"Sorry kids but the Refracto-Detonator is about to blow!" Chromite taunts us as I hold my chest in pain.

We all regroup.

"There's got to be a way to get rid of this guy and stop the Detonator," Kat says.

"We got to figure out some way to get him in the shade," Justin points out.

"How do we do that?" Adam asks.

"I have an idea," Tommy says. "But we'll need the turbo zords. Let's do it!"

"WE NEED TURBO ZORD POWER! NOW!"

Our zords appear and we take to them.

"All right guys let's bring them together!" Tommy tells all of us.

We combine the zords.

"INITIATE TURBO MEGAZORD!" We all say.

"TURBO UP!" Tommy says inserting his key and twisting.

"TURBO UP!" The rest of us say doing the same as Tommy.

"All right guys!" Tommy says as our steering wheels change. "Lets do it!"

We finish up and the megazord is complete.

"Where'd those pesky power rangers go?" Chromite says glancing around trying to find us.

We bring the megazord up to block the sun from reaching Chromite.

"NO NO NO DON'T BLOCK OUT THE SUN!" The monster cries and we finally see the detonator. "NOT MY DETONATOR! MY BEAUTIFUL COLOURS! I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING!"

As he finishes both he and the detonator liquid disappear.

"YES!" We all cheer.

"Good thinking Tommy!" Justin says.

"Thanks!" Tommy says happy.

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

Tommy, Justin and I are following another missing item with Justin's homing device. For some reason it's leading us to Ernie's juice bar.

"So," Justin begins says still following it. "This should lead us to the homing bug that I planted on the CD player someone took."

As we get closer to Ernie's we are shocked to see a sign that says.

 **'UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT'**

"Huh?" Justin says when he sees it. "'Under new management'? What do you think that means?"

"I don't know," Tommy says and I shake my head in confusion. "Let's go check it out!"

We go running into the juice bar. Justin is still following the homing device.

"Hey what's going on?" Kat asks from where she is sat.

"We're tracking down the stolen stuff from our garage," Tommy explains as we follow Justin. "Let's go!"

Kat gets to her feet and comes with us. We head outside the back where we see those two monkeys and a lot of stuff. Including the stuff that was missing from our garage.

"Hey that's my basketball!" Justin says.

I look around and spot my necklace. "And that is my necklace."

"Those are my sunglasses!" Tommy says pointing at one of the monkeys that are wearing his sunglasses.

"They've been stealing all of our stuff!" Justin says picking up some trophy's.

"Hey my skateboard!" Tommy says grabbing a skateboard.

"Maybe we should ask Ernie what they're doing here?" Kat suggests.

"That reminds me," Tommy says. "There was a sign that says this place was under..."

"...New management," Lt. Stone says coming out.

I am shocked to see he looks more like Ernie did the a Lt.

"Aha!" He says when he sees what the monkeys have been up to. "I guess I got to keep a closer eye on these two. Until I can figure out what to do with them."

He places a name badge on his shirt.

"That means you are...?" Tommy begins.

"You're looking at the new owner of Ernie's juice bar," he explains.

"But... where's Ernie?" Justin asks.

"Oh you didn't hear?" Lt. Stone asks. "Well his foreign service unit recalled him and he had to leave suddenly. Something about building a bridge in the amazon."

One of the monkeys throw a basketball at him and it hits him on the head. Then it lands on a tray of pizza which goes flying and hits him in the face.

We all chuckle as he rubs it out of his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling I know those two?"

 _(S.I.T Moon racer turbo power)_

TVDTO2018:

Please review.


End file.
